SGH
by Didou27
Summary: Petit crossover entre House et Stargate SG1


_Petit cross-over entre House et Stargate SG1. _

_SGH_

_En arrivant devant l'hôpital de Princeton, le docteur Grégory House se préparait à une journée des plus agaçantes, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eut de cas intéressant, il devait passer ses journées en consultations à soigner des rhumes et autres maladies insignifiantes. A l'hôpital, personne n'osait plus l'approcher depuis le départ de Stacy, il était infernal, en particulier avec Chase. Même Wilson, son ami de longue date ne venait que rarement le voir. Une seule personne se souciait encore de lui, Cameron, elle bravait les insultes et évitait les objets qu'il lançait pour lui apporter un café ou simplement lui parler. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas le reconnaître, il appréciait ses visites. Quand elle partait, il souriait devant l'attitude de la jeune femme, elle persévérait alors que tout le monde avait baissé les bras. Cuddy elle-même n'osait pratiquement pas s'opposer a lui._

_Alors que toutes ces pensées lui traversait la tête, il avait franchit les portes de l'hôpital, pris l'ascenseur et il rentrait dans son bureau quand il vit Chase presque assis sur les genoux de Cameron, ne supportant pas cette vision, il ferma d'un coup sec les rideaux qui séparaient les deux pièces et avala deux Vicodine. Il alla ensuite s'installer à son bureau pour s'occuper de sa paperasse. Il découvrit alors une invitation, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une invitation il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un faire-part annonçant le mariage de Jack O'neill et Samantha Carter. Il ne connaissait personne portant ce nom, alors qu'il retournait l'enveloppe, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas adressée à lui mais à Cameron. Un petit sourire vint lui étirer les lèvres, l'avait elle oublié sur son bureau ou était ce un message ? Il optait plus facilement pour la première solution, comment pouvait elle s'imaginer qu'il allait l'accompagner à un mariage où il ne connaissait personne et qui, en plus, se déroulait dans le Colorado. Il n'allait pas traverser le pays pour ses beaux yeux quand même ?_

_Cameron, elle, avait vu House entrer dans son bureau, elle savait qu'il allait trouver l'invitation, elle se demandait comment allait réagir son patron. Vu son humeur depuis quelques semaines, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. D'accord, Sam et elle avaient beaucoup parlé de House mais elle n'était pas sûre que l'idée qu'elle avait eut de l'inviter à venir avec elle au mariage de son amie avait été la bonne._

_Alors qu'elle continuait à réfléchir, une voix hargneuse s'éleva de la pièce voisine :_

_H : Cameron venez ici._

_Elle se leva d'un bond faisant presque tomber Chase de sa chaise et se précipita dans le bureau de son patron. Il était assis derrière son ordinateur, seule la lumière q'une petite lampe éclairait faiblement la pièce. Elle s'approcha lentement prête a éviter un quelconque objet qu'il pourrait lui lancer._

_Ne voyant rien venir, elle se détendit._

_H : Depuis quand laissez vous traîner votre courrier personnel sur mon bureau ?_

_C : …_

_Elle ne savait pas comment lui parler, au moindre faux pas, elle en prendrait plein la tête, elle le savait. _

_Soudain, à la grande surprise de House, elle prit une grande inspiration :_

_C : Je ne laisse pas traîner mon courrier personnel, je souhaitais vous demander de m'accompagner à ce mariage _

_Elle lui demanda cela d'une seule traite, il ne savait que répondre._

_C : Non laissez tomber, ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Elle quitta son bureau et disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital._

_House tenait toujours a la main de faire-part, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se leva et d'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy demander un congé exceptionnel pour son équipe. En effet, s'il n'en demandait un que pour Cameron et lui, cela pourrait paraître louche et les rumeurs allaient enfler dans l'hôpital._

_Comme à son habitude, il ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement._

_Lisa Cuddy leva la tête anxieuse de voir House devant elle. Elle pressentait quelque chose de très Housien._

_H : Je veux un congé exceptionnel d'une semaine pour moi et mon équipe._

_Cuddy : Pourquoi ?_

_H : Parce que j'ai prévu de m'offrir une petite soirée avec une call girl. Une semaine devrait être suffisante pour me remettre._

_Cuddy : House…_

_H : Bon d'accord en fait c'est trois call girls et j'invite mon équipe a participer._

_Cuddy : Non._

_H : Mais pourquoi, vous voulez participer vous aussi ? Vous savez plus on est de fous plus on rit._

_Cuddy : Non… non !!! Mais la chose que je trouve étrange est que Cameron est venu ce matin avec une requête similaire._

_H : A bon elle a rendez vous avec des call girl elle aussi ?_

_Cuddy : Non, elle doit aller à un mariage._

_H : Oh zut, elle pourra pas être là pour ma petite soirée, c'est pas grave y en aura plus pour nous._

_Cuddy : House, dites moi la vérité pour une fois. Je sais qu'on ne va pas à un mariage toute seule. Alors avec qui elle y va ? Chase ? Foreman ?_

_H : …_

_Cuddy : Elle veut y aller avec vous et vous avez accepté. C'est pour ça que vous voulez un congé._

_H : …_

_Cuddy : De toute façon, vu que c'est calme en ce moment et que votre humeur est plus qu'exécrable, je vous accorde une semaine de congé. Mais seulement à vous et à Cameron. Chase et Forman restent au cas où._

_H : OK._

_Il sortit du bureau de Cuddy sachant pertinemment que dès ce soir des rumeurs allaient se répandre dans tout l'hôpital comme lorsqu'ils étaient allé dîner ensemble. Il partit à la recherche de Cameron, mais ne la trouvant nulle part, il se dirigea de son pas claudiquant vers son bureau. Il y trouva le faire-part, le remis dans son enveloppe en glissant au passage une autre feuille._

_Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir reçu la visite de Wilson qui essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir où il allait et avec qui, il partit de l'hôpital sans avoir revu Cameron._

_Cette dernière ayant bien pris soin d'éviter son patron toute la journée s'engouffra dans le bureau pour récupérer sa lettre. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle se décida à appeler son amie pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait seule. Elle avait vu un numéro de téléphone sur la lettre. Au moment où elle sortait le faire-part de son enveloppe, un autre papier en tomba, elle se baissa pour le ramasser, intriguée elle l'ouvrit et lut la phrase qui y était écrite :_

_OK, je passe vous prendre à 14h. Cuddy nous laisse une semaine._

_House._

_Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait accepté et en plus ils avaient une semaine rien que pour eux. Elle pris son téléphone et appela Sam._

_S : Allo ?_

_C : Sam, c'est Allison._

_S : Ally, comment vas tu ? Tu as bien reçu ma lettre ?_

_C : Oui, alors c'est enfin arrivé, tu as enfin réussi à l'avoir ton beau colonel ?_

_S : Non._

_C : Ah bon, mais je croyais…_

_S : C'est un général que j'ai eut, on a eut une promotion et c'est moi qui suis colonel maintenant._

_C : Mais c'est génial ça !_

_S : Bon j'espère que tu m'appelle pour me confirmer que tu viens._

_C : Euh… Oui, mais je serais accompagnée._

_S : Hum… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? C'est bien celui à qui je pense ?_

_C : Ca dépend, tu pense a qui ?_

_S : Au même que toi je pense._

_C : Es tu sûre de penser à la même chose que moi ?_

_S : Je pense que oui._

_J : Moi je pense que vous pensez trop les filles._

_S : Jack arête. _

_C : Salut Jack. Bon alors Sam à qui tu penses ?_

_S : A ton cher patron si aimable, à qui d'autre veux tu que je pense ?_

_C : Alors oui tu pense bien._

_S : Et combien de chambre dois je prévoir ?_

_C : Deux._

_S : Bien._

_C : Bon je dois te laisser, il faut que je prépare mes bagages, nous prenons l'avion demain on arrivera à 18h, on restera une semaine._

_S : OK, je serais là pour vous accueillir._

_C : Merci, a demain Sam._

_S : A demain._

_Elle raccrocha le téléphone et repris le papier de House, elle n'en revenait pas, il avait accepté._

_Elle commença à faire ses bagages. De son côté, House faisait de même, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner à ce mariage, mais à quoi bon tergiverser pendant des heures, c'était fait, en même temps, il pouvait encore refuser cela ne choquerait personne, mais finalement en y réfléchissant bien, il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'y aller avec elle. Il se prépara une bonne quantité de Vicodine en prévision d'une semaine loin de chez lui, heureusement, il avait une bonne réserve sinon, il aurait dut dévaliser la pharmacie de l'hôpital et Cuddy lui aurait encore crié après._

_Après une nuit de sommeil agitée, il se leva et décida de finir de préparer ses affaires puis alla s'installer derrière son piano et commença a jouer._

_Cameron, elle décida de faire le grand ménage plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par réelle nécessité. Elle appréhendait le comportement de House pendant la semaine._

_A 14h, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la canne de House qui tapait contre sa porte. Nerveuse comme une lycéenne à son premier rendez vous, elle lui ouvrit et le fit entrer._

_Ils burent un verre dans une atmosphère tendue puis à 15h30, ils partirent pour l'aéroport. House qui était venu en moto, la laissa chez Cameron et tout deux prirent la voiture de la jeune femme._

_Une fois arrivés a l'aéroport, ils allèrent retirer les billets que House avait pris soin de réserver, il n'avait pas fait les choses a moitié, deux places en première classe._

_Dans une atmosphère toujours aussi tendu et sans échanger un seul mot, ils s'installèrent à leur places, House était d'une humeur massacrante il avait peiné pour monter la passerelle qui les conduisait à l'avion et quand il avait voulu prendre sa Vicodine, l'hôtesse lui avait dit qu'il devait attendre d'avoir décollé pour prendre ses pilules. Cameron osait a peine le regarder. Puis, l'avion décolla et lorsqu'il put enfin prendre ses cachets, il se calma. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur départ, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la semaine à venir. Cameron se demandait si elle avait bien fait de lui demander de venir avec elle. Mais, en même temps, il avait accepté, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose._

_Alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir de passer un moment agréable, House prit la parole._

_H : Alors Cameron, expliquez moi comment va se passer notre semaine._

_C : Bien, alors quand nous descendrons de l'avion, mon amie Samantha Carter viendra nous chercher, nous allons loger chez elle pendant la semaine._

_H : Et qui est elle ?_

_C : C'est un colonel de l'USAF, c'est elle qui se marie avec le général Jack O'neill._

_H : Je vois, on va être entouré de militaires à ce que je comprends._

_C : Oui mais vous verrez, ils sont très gentils, j'ai déjà rencontré l'équipe de Sam._

_H : Bon je vous fais confiance, au fait, sur quoi ils travaillent que je ne me retrouve pas comme un con devant eux sans rien savoir._

_C : La version officielle est qu'ils travaillent sur les satellites sous Cheyenne Mountain._

_H : Dois je comprendre que vous ne les croyez pas ?_

_C : Avez-vous déjà vu des scientifiques qui travaillent sur des satellites se faire tirer dessus quinze fois pas semaine ? Et puis comme vous le dites si bien, tout le monde ment._

_House eut un sourire en coin quand la jeune femme repris ses propres paroles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas poser trop de questions sur le travail des militaires._

_H : Et comment avez-vous connu cette… Samantha ?_

_C : Nous étions voisines et on a passé notre enfance ensemble jusqu'à ce que sa mère meure et qu'ils déménagent. Sa faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais on a renoué le contact il y a quelques mois._

_H : Bon je sais tout ce que je dois savoir où il y a encore quelque chose ?_

_C : Non, je crois que c'est bon…_

_D'une main House attrapa les écouteurs accrochés à son siège et commença à regarder le film. Cameron, quand à elle allongea son siège pour dormir. A la fin du film, House se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui parler mais elle dormait. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme et il la regarda dormir pendant un moment avant de s'assoupir lui aussi en ayant pris soin de prendre deux pilules de Vicodine avant._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il senti quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule, il ouvrit un œil en grognant alors que l'hôtesse lui disait qu'ils allaient atterrir. Quand il voulut se redresser pour remonter son siège, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un poids sur le torse. Pendant son sommeil, Cameron avait posé sa tête sur lui et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger._

_Il sourit et décida de la réveiller le plus doucement possible. Il commença par laisser ses doigts lui frôler l'épaule puis fit un lent va et viens le long de son bras, dans son sommeil, la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de son patron braqué sur elle, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle réalisa soudain dans quelle position elle se trouvait et remarqua aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé._

_C : Oh, excusez moi, je me suis endormie et…_

_Plus elle parlait, plus le sourire de House s'agrandissait et plus elle se sentait gênée de la position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Il décida enfin de la sortir de son embarras._

_H : Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je m'étais endormis et puis, quoi de plus agréable que de se réveiller avec une femme dans ses bras ?_

_Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait put faire fondre un iceberg, elle ne put empêcher son visage de s'empourprer ce qui accentua le sourire de l'homme assis à ses côtés._

_L'avion atterrit enfin et, après avoir peiné pour descendre la passerelle, ils se dirigèrent vers le terminal où les attendait Sam._

_Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire._

_S : Ally, je suis contente de te revoir. Dr House, bienvenu, je suis Samantha Carter mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam._

_H : Enchanté Sam, Grégory House, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Greg._

_Sur cette phrase, il avala deux Vicodine._

_C : Je suis aussi contente de te voir Sam, mais où sont les autres ?_

_S : Daniel et Teal'c sont à la maison pour les derniers préparatifs, et Jack a été retenu à la base. Cassy nous rejoindra demain, elle est toujours à la fac._

_C : Elle en est où de ses études de médecine ?_

_S : Elle est en deuxième année et ça lui plait vraiment._

_C : C'est bien pour elle, je suis contente qu'elle ait réussi à surmonter la mort de sa mère._

_S : Elle s'accroche mais heureusement que Jack et Daniel sont là._

_H : Et de quoi est morte sa mère ?_

_S : Elle est morte en mission._

_H : Une mission, mais je croyais que vous travaillez sous une montagne sur des satellites._

_S : Oui, en effet mais elle a été envoyé sur le terrain et un accident est arrivé._

_H : Je vois._

_C : Bien et si nous y allions._

_S : Oui tu as raison sinon les garçons vont s'inquiéter._

_H : Je vous suit._

_Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam. Une fois devant, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers House et lui jeta un regard gêné._

_S : Euh… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous demander ça, mais serez vous assez a votre aise à l'arrière ?_

_House ayant compris qu'elle lui demandait ça par rapport à sa jambe lui adressa un sourire._

_H : Oui, pas de problème ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_S : Bien alors en route._

_Tous prirent place dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sam qui devait les accueillir le temps de leur séjour. Pendant tout le trajet, les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, House apprit beaucoup de choses sur Cameron, il n'en revenait pas de l'enfance qu'avait eut son employé et comprenait mieux dans qu'elle conditions elle avait abordé la vie adulte. _

_Une fois arrivé à la maison, les deux hommes qui sortirent lui parurent étranges. Le plus jeune paraissait un peut tête en l'air, mais le second, un grand noir n'avait pas l'air très commode, il devrait prendre soin de ne pas le contrarier. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça envers quelqu'un, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui montait à la maison alors que les deux hommes se chargeaient des bagages. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et House remarqua que les chambres se situaient à l'étage, encore une épreuve à passer pour lui, heureusement il avait sa réserve de Vicodine. Sam remarqua le regard qu'il lançait vers les escaliers. _

_S : Je suis désolé Greg, je n'ai pas pensé que vous pourriez avoir des problèmes pour monter, si vous voulez, je vais vous laisser ma chambre et Jack et moi en prendrons une d'en haut._

_H : Non, ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, je me débrouillerais pour monter._

_S : Non, j'insiste, je ne veux pas que vous soufriez à cause de ma maladresse._

_H : C'est très aimable de votre part mais je ne veux pas. La chambre du haut sera très bien. Je vous assure._

_S : Bon si vous voulez. Mais ma proposition tien toujours._

_H : Ecoutez, je suis peut être un infirme, mais je ne suis pas impotent._

_Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard étonné des autres._

_C : Sam, je suis désolé…_

_S : C'est rien, je le comprends._

_C : Mais, il n'aurait pas dut te parler comme ça, je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener avec moi._

_S : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu m'avais prévenu de son caractère, j'ai prévenu les autres et ils vont être patients, je vais aussi leur dire de ne pas le traiter comme un infirme,mais je pense qu'il le savent déjà._

_C : Merci Sam. Salut les garçons, comment ça va ?_

_D : Bien et toi Ally ?_

_T : Bien dr. Cameron._

_C : Je vais bien. Excusez moi mais je vais aller voir où il est._

_S : Ok, on s'occupe de monter vos affaires dans les chambres._

_C : Merci._

_Cameron sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers le parc en face. A Princeton, il aimait aller dans le parc pour réfléchir quand son bureau devenait trop oppressant ou quand il voulait échapper à Cuddy. Elle le trouva assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, elle le regarda pendant un moment voulant graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers elle._

_H : Je ne suis pas impotent._

_C : Je sais._

_Ses yeux perdirent dans le vide, il était retourné dans son monde. Sa main était crispée sur sa jambe. Les yeux de Cameron se tournèrent vers le profil de son patron qui se dessinait dans le soleil couchant. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché. Alors qu'elle se préparait à lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent, elle frissonna, ce léger mouvement attira l'attention de House sur elle._

_H : Vous avez froid ?_

_C : Non, ça va._

_Pour démentir ses paroles, un autre frisson la parcouru._

_H : En effet, vous n'avez pas froid._

_Il la regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il se leva et enleva son manteau pour le lui déposer sur les épaules, elle lui sourit et sans un mot, ils rentrèrent à la maison. _

_Les garçons étaient rentrés chez eux et Sam les attendait dans le salon._

_S : Vous voila, le repas est sur la table, je vais me coucher. Ally tu as la première chambre, et vous Greg vous avez celle juste en face. A demain._

_C : Merci, a demain Sam._

_H : Bonne nuit._

_Sam alla se coucher et tous les deux, se dirigèrent vers la table. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête pour la seconde fois. Après le repas, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres. Arrivés au pied de l'escalier, ils hésitèrent._

_C : Ca va aller ?_

_H : Oui, j'ai une idée, mais vous restez derrière moi._

_Il tendit alors sa canne à Cameron et en prenant appui sur la rampe d'un côté et sur le mur de l'autre il commença à gravir les marches sur une seule jambe. Devant cette vision, Cameron ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui s'échappa malgré elle de sa gorge. En entendant ce son, House se retourna et faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver étalé de tout son long dans les marches, heureusement Cameron était là, elle le rattrapa au dernier moment et l'aida a reprendre son équilibre._

_H : C'est votre faute, pourquoi avez-vous rit ?_

_C : Excusez moi, ce n'était pas volontaire, c'est le fait de vous voir monter les escalier comme ça, sa m'as rappelé que je faisait pareil quand j'étais enfant._

_H : C'est pas drôle._

_Il affichait un air faussement boudeur en disant cette phrase, il se retourna et repris son ascension. Arrivé en haut, il repris son souffle et Cameron lui rendit sa canne._

_H : C'était pas drôle._

_C : Désolé._

_H : Merci de m'avoir rattrapé._

_Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme._

_Il disparu dans sa chambre alors qu Cameron restait sur le palier de l'escalier les yeux et la bouche grands ouvert. Comme un automate, elle rentra dans sa chambre, une main posée sur sa joue. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'abord le manteau, ensuite le repas puis le remerciement et enfin ce baiser, finalement rien que pour ce moment, elle avait bien fait de l'inviter._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put lui arriver, d'abord il la remercie alors que c'était sa faute à elle et puis ce baiser mais qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour faire ça, maintenant, elle ne le lâcherait plus, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se détache de lui mais avec ce geste il venait d'anéantir tout ce travail. Pourquoi était il venu avec elle, il aurait pas put l'envoyer bouler comme chaque fois qu'elle venait le déranger. Il avait vraiment fait une bêtise, il ne pouvait pas entretenir une relation avec elle, elle travaillait sous ses ordres et puis, il était invivable, il allait lui faire du mal, comme avec Stacy, elle était partie et il ne s'en était pas remis, il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre rupture. Il faillait qu'il fasse tout pour qu'elle soit dégoûtée de lui, qu'elle le haïsse. Mais comment faire sans gâcher le mariage ? Oh et puis après tout, il ne connaissait personne ici et puis il n'avait pas peur des représailles des militaires après tout, il était infirme, et qui oserait s'attaquer à un infirme._

_C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux._

_Le lendemain matin, Cameron se leva la première, House appréciait de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Elle descendit les marches en repensant au baiser échanger la veille sur le palier, quand elle arriva enfin à la cuisine où l'attendait Sam, un sourire étirait encore ses lèvres._

_S : Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin. La soirée s'est bien passée ?_

_C : A merveille, on a dîner puis on est allé se coucher._

_S : …_

_C : Chacun dans nos chambres respectives._

_S : Ah. Et pourquoi ce sourire alors ?_

_C : Pour rien._

_S : Allons Allison, je te connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose._

_C : Et bien… Hier soir, je l'ai aidé à monter les escaliers et pour me remercier, il m'a… embrassé. C'était juste un petit bisou sur la joue mais…_

_S : Je sais ce que tu veux dire, avant que je sois avec Jack, chaque petit frôlement, ou n'importe quelle manifestation de tendresse de sa part me mettait dans un état d'euphorie indescriptible. Je comprends parfaitement comment tu dois te sentir. _

_C : Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser._

_S : Ecoute je vais être franche avec toi Ally, s'il est comme Jack, il va tout faire pour t'éloigner de lui._

_C : Je sais mais au moins Jack a fait le premier pas, lui il est renfermé sur lui-même, il ne fait confiance a personne. J'ai bien peur que son ex femme ne l'ait blessé trop profondément pour qu'il s'ouvre encore à quelqu'un._

_S : C'est a toi de lui montrer qu'il peut te faire confiance, que tu l'accepte tel qu'il est._

_C : Merci Sam._

_S : De rien, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler._

_C : Merci, je remonte m'habiller._

_S : On prendra le petit déjeuner dans le jardin d'accord ?_

_C : D'accord._

_Cameron se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne put empêcher un sourire de venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle passa devant la chambre de son patron pour entrer dans la sienne. _

_En entendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir, House ouvrit un œil et en voyant le soleil tomber sur le lit il estima qu'il devait être presque 10h, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi tard. Il se leva, s'habilla, pris un Vicodine et sortit de sa chambre pour affronter l'épreuve des escaliers à descendre. Au moment où il commençait sa descente, Cameron sorti a son tour de sa chambre. Elle le vit hésiter avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Elle s'approcha silencieusement pour voir comment il s'y prenait, si elle proposait de l'aider, elle savait qu'il allait refuser. Sans bruit, elle s'engagea à son tour dans la descente, elle le regardait. Il descendait une marche après l'autre, très lentement, une main crispée sur sa canne, l'autre sur la rampe, il laissait échapper de petit grognement chaque fois que se jambe droite devait supporter son poids. Alors qu'il se reposait sur une marche, il fut pris d'un vertige et commença a tituber, elle se lança en avant pour lui attraper le col de son T-shirt et le retenir contre elle._

_C : Sa va aller ?_

_H : Oui, foutu escaliers._

_Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui pris la canne des mains et plaça son bras droit sur son épaule pour le soutenir pendant qu'il descendait. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de se dégager, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le considère comme quelqu'un de faible qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire une chose aussi simple que de descendre des escaliers. Mais elle fut intraitable._

_C : Vous voulez vous étaler et vous blesser ?_

_H : Non…_

_C : Bien alors laissez moi vous aider._

_Il ne répondit rien mais laissa la jeune femme supporter la majorité de son poids, il se sentait humilié. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir avec elle, comment avait il put accepté. Elle le voyait au plus mal, plus pitoyable même que ses patients qui se mettaient a pleurer pour un rien. Une fois arrivé en bas, il lui arracha la canne des mains et se dirigea vers le jardin où se trouvait déjà Sam qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour trois quand elle avait entendu House se lever._

_S : Greg, bien dormi ?_

_H : Oui._

_Sam jeta un regard interrogatif vers Cameron qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber, elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, pendant un moment Sam essaya de rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé, mais voyant que ses tentatives restaient vaines, elle renonça. Qu'avait il bien put se passer dans cet escalier pour que l'atmosphère soit si pesante. House ne sortait pas le nez de sa tasse de café et Cameron avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand il eut fini de boire son café et eut avalé deux Vicodine, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle savait où il allait, il avait besoin de réfléchir il allait retrouvé son banc dans le parc. Quand il fut parti, Sam pris la parole._

_S : Alors, tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_C : Quand j'ai voulu redescendre tout a l'heure je l'ai vu devant moi et il a faillit tombé alors je l'ai rattrapé et je l'ai obliger a accepter mon aide pour descendre._

_S : C'était généreux de ta part mais pas très malin._

_C : Mais pourquoi, il avait besoin d'aide et j'étais là, je ne le comprends pas._

_S : C'est un homme, c'est à lui de t'aider et pas le contraire, il est fier et tu l'as blessé dans sa fierté en l'aidant, tu lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul. Il s'est montré à nu devant toi. Je suis sure que tu ne l'avais jamais vu en mauvaise posture avant, tu ne l'avais jamais vu dépendre de quelqu'un et encore moins d'une femme._

_C : Non, c'est vrai mais il aurait pu tomber et se faire mal, je ne le veux pas. Pour moi il ne s'est pas diminué en acceptant mon aide, au contraire, plus vite il acceptera le fait que dans certaines situations il a besoin des autres, plus vite il sortira de l'enfer dans lequel il s'est enfermé lui-même._

_S : Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, c'est a lui._

_C : Je sais, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, je ne veux pas le perdre, il est capable de reprendre l'avion dès ce soir. Il est tellement borné._

_S : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose a te dire tente le coup et tu verras ce que tu récolte. Je vous laisse seul pendant un petit moment il faut que j'aille chercher Cassy a l'aéroport et puis après il faut que j'aille à la base pour voir où en est Jack._

_C : D'accord._

_Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Sam se retourna._

_S : Ally va le voir ne le laisse pas te repousser._

_Elle franchit le pas de la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture._

_Pendant ce temps, Allison se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir approcher House, il fallait qu'ils discutent, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction._

_Prenant son courage a deux main elle se dirigea vers le parc où elle l'avait retrouvé la veille. Il était assis sur son banc la tête entre ses mains. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha pour qu'il ait le temps de la voir venir. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était elle, il se leva et commença à partir. Comme d'habitude il fuyait devant les confrontations, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois. Elle allongea son pas et le rattrapa, alors qu'il essayait d'accélérer, elle posa sa main sur son bras. _

_H : Lâchez moi, vous ne trouvez pas assez humiliant que vous ayez dû m'aider pour descendre de simples escaliers, il faut en plus que vous me montriez que je ne peux pas vous échapper. Voila, c'est fait, vous êtes contente ?_

_C : House…_

_H : Non, il n'y a pas de House qui tienne, je n'en peux plus de votre gentillesse, de votre compréhension._

_C : Vous n'en pouvez plus et moi qu'est ce que je devrais dire, vous ne vous laissez pas approcher, vous faites le vide autour de vous, mais quand je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi ici, vous avez dit oui et après vous ne voulez pas que je reste près de vous, je ne vous comprends plus. Je fais des efforts mais vous ne donnez rien en retour,elle vous a brisé, en plus de vous ôter le droit d'avoir une vie normale, elle a détruit votre capacité à faire confiance, mais c'est vous qui vous faites le plus mal en interdisant à quiconque de vous venir en aide. _

_H : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

_C : Si vous avez besoin d'aide mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Vous êtes insupportable avec tout le monde parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils voient qui vous êtes vraiment. Je suis sûre que même Wilson ne sait pas qui vous êtes en réalité. Personne à par peut être Stacy. _

_H : Je vous interdit de parler d'elle._

_C : Vous n'avez rien a m'interdire, je ne vous appartiens pas, je suis libre d'avoir mes propres opinions et je suis capable de vous cerner même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Nous avons parlé avec Stacy, elle m'a dit comment vous étiez avant. Et je suis sûre que ce Gregory House est encore quelque part. Je ne renoncerais pas avant de l'avoir vu._

_H : Le Grégory dont vous parlez est mort en même temps que sa jambe alors vous pouvez attendre encore longtemps avant de le voir._

_C : Ce n'est pas vrai, j'en ai vu une partie hier soir en haut des escaliers, vous étiez gentils et vous avez eut un geste tendre envers quelqu'un, une autre personne et quand vous avez accepté de venir avec moi c'est encore Grégory qui a agit. C'est Grégory que je veux voir, pas House._

_H : Je suis ce que je suis, vous ne pourrez rien y changer, toute la gentillesse du monde ne pourrait me faire redevenir ce que j'étais, vous l'avez dit vous-même elle m'a brisé et je suis incapable de recoller les morceaux. Voila vous êtes contente, je l'ai dit._

_Pendant leur discussion, ils s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu d'une allée, Cameron l'avait attrapé par les bras pour qu'il ne continue pas à marcher. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui tendis qu'il évitait son regard. Soudain, elle pris son visage dans ses mains et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir effleurer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser, il l'achat sa canne qui alla s'écraser à leur pieds, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, elle avait déjà niché ses mains derrière sa nuque et laissait ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, gardant les yeux dans les yeux pendant encore quelques secondes. Il se détourna le premier. _

_H : C'était mal._

_C : Non, je viens enfin de voir Grégory, quand vous m'embrassez, je sens ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire, je vois la personne que vous êtes derrière ce masque. _

_H : Taisez vous._

_C : Non, je veux connaître l'homme que j'ai entre aperçut aujourd'hui._

_Il ne répondit pas et fit demi tour pour rentrer mais quand il voulu faire un pas, il trébuchât. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que sa canne était restée par terre, elle se baissa pour la ramasser et la lui tendit, alors qu'il la prenait, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et, a sa grande surprise il le lui rendit, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle avait réussi en parti sa mission, elle avait entrevue Grégory sous le masque de House et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser repartir et bizarrement, lui non plus. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, il ne savait pas comment nommer cette sensation qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se senti vivant. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à la maison. Ils virent que Sam était revenu. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, elle était dans la cuisine mais, une jeune femme se trouvait dans le salon._

_C : Cassy ! Comment vas tu ?_

_Ca : Ally ! Je suis contente de te voir, je vais très bien et toi ?_

_C : Très bien, je voudrais te présenter le docteur Grégory House._

_Ca : Le docteur House, le vrai, le diagnosticien ?_

_C : Le seul et l'unique._

_Ca : Docteur, je suis flattée de vous rencontrer, quand je vais dire a mes amis de fac que je vous ai rencontré, ils ne vont pas vouloir me croire, vous êtes une légende._

_H : Euh… Bonjour._

_Cameron éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son patron, il restait muet devant une gamine de 20 ans qui l'idolâtrait._

_En entendant l'éclat de rire, Sam sortit de la cuisine et quand elle vit la scène elle ne put empêcher un sourire détirer ses lèvres. Allison était morte de rire, Cassandra ne lâchait pas House des yeux et lui ne savait apparemment plus où se mettre._

_S : Cassy laisse Greg tranquille, tu ne vois donc pas que tu le met mal à l'aise et si tu continue comme sa Ally va finir par s'étouffer. _

_Cameron se calma peu à peu, quand elle put enfin parler elle s'adressa à House._

_C : Je vous présente Cassandra Frasier, c'est une de vos plus grandes fans, depuis qu'elle à assisté à un cours sur le diagnostic elle ne jure plus que par vous._

_H : Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des cours sur le diagnostic en deuxième année de fac._

_Ca : Euh… En fait, j'étais de passage dans le New Jersey et Allison m'a proposé d'assister à un cours qui se passait dans son hôpital. _

_H : Ah je vois_

_C : Oui, vous savez c'est ce fameux cours où le professeur était absent…_

_H : Oh, ce cours là._

_Ca : J'ai adoré votre façon d'enseigner, comme si vous n'en aviez rien a faire de nous, vous vous êtes contenté de faire votre cours sans vous préoccuper de ce qu'on pourrait penser de vous. Le problème avec les profs de fac c'est qu'ils sont trop imbus de leur personne pour faire correctement leur travail, ils pensent d'abord à se faire aimer de leurs élèves et ensuite à leur enseigner quelque chose. Vous, vous vous contentez de faire votre travail sans état d'âme. _

_H : Apparemment ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde, par exemple, Cameron, elle me reproche tout le temps de ne pas m'investir assez envers les patients. Qu'en pensez vous mademoiselle ?_

_Ca : Je ne sais pas trop, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas être trop proche de ses patients sinon, on ne peut pas les soigner correctement, quand les sentiments entrent en ligne de compte, on n'est plus objectif._

_H : Ecoutez, j'aime beaucoup votre façon de penser, je pense me souvenir qu'a la fin de la seconde année de médecine, vous devez faire un stage dans un hôpital._

_Ca : Oui, c'est vrai._

_H : Avez-vous déjà trouvé où vous ferez ce stage ?_

_Ca : Euh… Non, les hôpitaux de la région ont été pris d'assaut par les autres étudiants et je ne peux pas aller le faire à la base. Donc je ne sais pas encore où je vais faire mon stage._

_H : Et bien je vous propose de venir le faire dans mon service. _

_Cameron le regarda avec de grands yeux, elle n'en revenait pas, il avait proposé à une étudiante qu'il connaissait à peine de venir travailler avec lui. Cassandra elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le grand docteur House venait de lui offrir de venir travailler avec lui._

_Ca : Mais ça ne posera pas de problème avec votre patron ?_

_H : Si ça avait posé un problème je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé, enfin si peut être juste pour embêter Cuddy mais de toute façon je fais ce que je veux dans cet hôpital, elle essaye tout le temps de me séduire avec ses décolletés plongeant mais je résiste vaillamment. Non, ne vous en faites pas vous pouvez dès maintenant considérer que vous êtes engagée dans mon service pour votre stage._

_Elle lui sauta au coup et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

_Ca : Merci beaucoup docteur._

_H : Vous pouvez m'appeler Greg._

_Ca : Et vous, appelez moi Cassy et tutoyez moi s'il vous plait j'ai l'impression d'avoir 100 ans quand on me vouvoie._

_H : Ca marche._

_Sur ce, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux Vicodine qu'il avala devant le regard incrédule des femmes présentes dans la pièce._

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin à l'arrière de la maison._

_Dans le salon les jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter._

_Ca : J'en reviens pas, faire mon stage dans le service du docteur House c'est un rêve qui devient réalité._

_C : Tu as de la chance Cassy, il n'accepte jamais d'étudiant en général, tu as dû lui faire une sacrée impression._

_Ca : Je vous laisse je vais appeler toutes mes copines pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle ne vont pas vouloir me croire._

_Elle se retira dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille pour passer ses coups de téléphone. Pendant ce temps dans le salon, les deux amies discutaient._

_S : Alors, ça s'est arrangé à ce que je vois._

_C : Oui, tu as bien fait de me dire d'aller lui parler._

_S : Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé._

_C : Et quand il m'a vu arrivé, il a voulu fuir mais je me suis pas laissé démonté, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités et on a fini par s'embrasser._

_S : Waouh, t'es une rapide dans ton genre et qu'est qu'il a dit ?_

_C : Rien, il a sourit._

_S : Tu as de la chance il n'est peut être pas un cas si désespéré que ça en fin de compte. Ne fais pas cette tête je rigole._

_C : Tu devais pas passer à la base pour voir Jack ?_

_S : Si j'y suis passé mais il en a encore pour le reste de la journée il rentrera ce soir pour le dîner._

_C : Ca me fera plaisir de le voir enfin, il se fait désirer, il sait que son mariage à lieux dans deux jours ?_

_S : Oui, il le sait mais je comprends pourquoi il n'est pas là, en tant que général et responsable de la base il a du travail par-dessus la tête et la seule personne qui serait capable de l'aider c'est moi mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'appellera jamais à la rescousse. _

_C : Ah les hommes, quand il s'agit de jouer les gros bras ça va mais dès qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils ne veulent pas l'admettre et préfèreront s'enfoncer jusqu'au coup avant de demander quoi que ce soit._

_S : T'as bien raison. Bon je vais finir le repas._

_C : Je viens t'aider._

_S : Non, vas le rejoindre, il ne faut pas le laisser seul trop longtemps sinon il va trouver un prétexte pour faire marche arrière. C'est l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Jack._

_C : Merci. Dis moi, tu m'avais dit que tu avais un piano ici._

_S : Oui en effet j'en ai un, il est là bas sous le drap, comme il ne sert plus depuis un moment, je l'ai couvert pour qu'il ne prenne pas la poussière, pourquoi ?_

_C : Non pour rien._

_Alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Cameron alla rejoindre House sur la terrasse, il était assis sur les marches qui menaient au jardin il avait le regarde perdu dans le vague. Cameron s'assis à côté de lui et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. Quand il tourna le regard vers elle il lui adressa un petit sourire._

_C : C'est très gentil ce que vous avez fait pour Cassy._

_H : Oh, ce n'était rien si sa lui plait de se faire crier dessus toute la journée et de travailler avec un invalide drogué pourquoi la décevoir. Et puis c'est un moyen que je n'avais jamais essayé pour faire enrager Cuddy._

_C : Arrêtez, vous êtes le plus grand diagnosticien du pays. Et Cuddy n'est qu'un prétexte, elle vous a touché cette gamine mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre car ce serait admettre que Grégory prend le pas sur House et ça vous ne le voulez pas._

_Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se leva et lui tendit la main._

_C : Venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous._

_Intrigué, il lui pris la main, se leva et la suivit dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta devant un meuble recouvert d'un drap, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait lever. _

_C : Fermez les yeux._

_Il s'exécuta pour lui faire plaisir mais ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer, il n'aimait pas les surprise en général elles étaient mauvaises pour lui._

_Il entendit la jeune femme s'agiter autour de lui, elle retirait le tissu du meuble, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien put inventer._

_C : C'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux._

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un magnifique piano à queue, comment avait il fait pour ne pas en reconnaître les contours, il regarda Cameron ébahi, elle lui fit signe de s'installer._

_Il tira le siège qui était sous le piano et s'installa en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quand elle fut installée, il commença à jouer une ballade. Au son des premières notes, Sam sorti de sa cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait, même Cassy passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre en disant à son correspondant qu'elle rappellerait. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent du piano pour écouter la musique. Cameron regardait House, quand il jouait, il était un autre homme, elle ne voyait plus aucun signe de douleur sur son visage, il semblait heureux. Quand il jouait, il était Grégory, c'était la seule chose que Stacy n'avait pas put abîmer en partant. Quand la ballade fut terminé, il releva la tête et constata qu'il avait un public, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il voulu leur faire un cadeau. Il reposa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à jouer, au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à chanter. La chanson était parfaite pour l'occasion, il avait choisit Thank you for loving me de Bon Jovi. Sa voix douce donnait encore plus de relief à la chanson, Sam et Cassy s'éloignèrent pour les laisser seuls, elles retournèrent dans la cuisine pour surveiller le dîner. Quand la chanson, fut terminé, il se tourna vers Cameron et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres._

_H : Merci._

_Puis, sans la laisser répondre il se remit à jouer. Il ne jouait pas un morceau au sens classique du terme, il laissait ses doigts effleurer les touches à leur grès._

_Alors qu'il jouait, le portable de Cameron se mit à sonner, elle se leva pour aller prendre la communication sans déranger le musicien._

_C : Allo ?_

_Ch : Salut Cameron, c'est Chase._

_C : Oh, salut Chase, un problème ?_

_Ch : Non, je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait dans le Colorado._

_C : Ca se passe très bien, et chez vous ?_

_Ch : Oh tu sais la routine, on n'a toujours pas de cas intéressant. Mais bon, comme House est en vacances ça va._

_C : Ecoute Chase il faut que je te laisse._

_Ch : Ok à plus._

_C : A plus._

_Alors qu'elle raccrochait, dans le bureau de House à l'hôpital, Chase se tourna vers Foreman et Wilson qui avaient écouté la communication un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_Ch : Vous me devez 20 $ chacun_

_F : Et pourquoi, on n'a aucune preuve qu'il soient avec elle._

_W : J'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison, on lui doit bien 20$._

_F : Mais comment ?_

_Ch : La musique, Foreman, la musique._

_F : Et bien quoi la musique, elle écoutait un cd c'est tout ça veux pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble._

_W : Elle n'écoutait pas un cd, c'était House qui jouait du piano. _

_F : …_

_W : J'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait l'accompagner, félicitation Chase tenez._

_Il lui tendit ses 20$ ainsi que Foreman. Et voila 40$ de plus pour lui, heureusement qu'il avait surpris une conversation de Cuddy sinon il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait put accepter d'aller quelque par avec elle._

_H : C'était qui ?_

_C : Chase._

_H : Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?_

_C : Savoir comment ça se passait._

_S : A table._

_Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table, Cassy et Sam étaient déjà installées, ils prirent place et commencèrent à manger. Après le repas, Sam et Cassy se levèrent pour débarrasser la table, alors que House et Cameron allaient sur la terrasse._

_C : Vous avez une tenue pour le mariage ?_

_H : Non, et vous ?_

_C : Non, vous êtes d'accord pour aller les acheter demain ?_

_H : C'est bon pour moi._

_Cameron rentra pour aller voir Sam._

_C : Sam tu peux nous prêter ta voiture demain, il faut qu'on aille faire les magasins pour trouver des tenues pour le mariage._

_S : Euh… Je suis désolée, mais je vais en avoir besoin pour aller chercher mon père._

_C : Mais tu n'as plus ta moto ?_

_S : Si mais je ne vois pas mon père sur une moto._

_C : Ton père non, mais nous on peut la prendre, House en a une à Princeton._

_S : Bon si tu dis qu'il sait conduire, je vous laisse ma moto._

_C : Merci._

_Elle ressortit pour annoncer à House que tout était arrangé pour le lendemain. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, chacun vacant à ses occupations au rythme de la musique que House jouait, seulement interrompue quand il prenait sa Vicodine, Cameron remarqua qu'il en prenait moins que d'habitude, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de repos et d'être entouré. A la fin de la journée, les trois femmes se mirent aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas, à 20h, alors que tout était près, ils entendirent une voiture se garer dans l'allée devant la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack entra dans la maison accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c. Sam se jeta dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux devant le regard attendrit des convives._

_Ca : Euh… Vous n'êtes pas seuls_

_J : Cassy…_

_D : Quoi elle a raison._

_J : Daniel…_

_D : Jack ?_

_S : A non vous allez pas commencer tous les deux._

_Allison les regardait attendrie, alors que House était ébahi comment des militaires pouvaient se conduire comme des enfants, si son équipe avait joué à ça avec lui il les aurait foutu à la porte. Ce général était un sacré numéro._

_J : Ally, je suis content de te voir, comment vas-tu ?_

_C : Très bien Jack, je suis aussi contente de te voir, je croyais que tu ne sortirais jamais de cette montagne._

_J : Tu sais ce que c'est._

_C : Oui, je voudrais te présenter le docteur Grégory House, mon patron._

_J : Docteur House, général Jack O'neill._

_Jack s'approcha de House et lui tendit la main, il la serra._

_H : Général._

_J : Nous sommes entre amis ici non ? Appelez moi Jack comme tout le monde._

_H : Greg._

_S : Bien et si nous allions manger maintenant._

_Tous se dirigèrent vers la table et s'installèrent. Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère conviviale, même House participait. Il observait les quatre amis, discuter ensemble, et se rendait compte peu à peu de la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils partageaient, se rendant compte en même temps de ce qu'il lui manquait dans sa relation avec Wilson. Certes ils étaient amis mais pas dans les mêmes proportions que les quatre personnes qu'il avait devant lui. La personne qui l'intriguait le plus était Teal'c, en effet, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début du repas, il s'était contenté à divers moment de lever un sourcil, la conversation était surtout menée par Jack et Daniel qui se chamaillaient devant le regard attendrit de Sam. Cameron, elle paraissait se sentir à son aise parmi eux. Il se faisait l'effet d'un intrus. Quand le repas, fut fini, Sam proposa de passer au salon pour prendre un digestif._

_S : Greg, vous voulez bien jouer pour nous ?_

_H : Oui._

_Il alla s'installer derrière le piano et sorti de sa poche une pilule qu'il posa devant lui. Sam vint poser un verre de cognac sur le piano juste à côté de la Vicodine. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Cameron qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire, il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il mélangeait l'alcool et les médicaments. House attrapa sa Vicodine et l'avala en faisant descendre le cachet avec une gorgé de cognac, puis il posa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à jouer. Les autres s'étaient répartis dans la pièce sur les différents canapés. Jack et Sam étaient enlacés sur un avec Daniel à côté d'eux, Cassy et Teal'c étaient sur l'autre et Cameron avait pris place sur le fauteuil. Peu à peu les invités rentrèrent chez eux ou allèrent se coucher, House ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, il était dans son monde où seules les notes de musiques étaient importantes, il était complètement coupé du reste. Quand Jack et Sam partirent enfin se coucher, Cameron resta seule avec lui, la musique s'était faite de plus en plus douce au fil du temps, et elle fini par s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Quand il commença à sentir la fatigue s'insinuer en lui, il arrêta de jouer et se retourna vers les canapés, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus personne a part Cameron qui dormait. Il savait pourquoi elle était resté, il lui fallait encore affronter l'épreuve des escaliers. N'ayant pas le courage de la réveiller, il attrapa une couverture et l'étala sur elle, puis il se dirigea vers l'outil de torture. Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il entrepris sa lente et douloureuse ascension. Arrivé en haut, il était en nage, il décida d'aller prendre un douche avant d'aller se coucher. Cameron s'était éveillée quand il avait posé la couverture sur elle, elle n'avait pas bougé alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers, il n'aurait pas voulu de son aide de toute façon, en l'entendant rentrer dans sa chambre elle se leva et pris le même chemin que lui pour rejoindre la sienne. Au milieu des escaliers, elle entendit la porte de la chambre House s'ouvrir, elle se figea puis, tendant l'oreille, elle l'entendit rentrer dans la salle de bain, elle se détendit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. House s'était déshabillé dans sa chambre et avait rejoint la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulé autour de ses anches. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'était fait couler un bain, pour se délasser et réfléchir à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il se plongea dans l'eau brûlante et se laissa aller. Il avait plus changé en deux jours auprès d'elle et de ses amis qu'en cinq ans avec Wilson, cette femme avait un effet bizarre sur lui. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'eau avait refroidit, il se décida à sortir de la baignoire, prit sa serviette et se séchât, comme à chaque fois, il s'arrêta et regarda la cicatrice qu'il avait sur sa jambe, là où le muscle était mort. Dégoûté, il détourna le regard et enfila un boxer qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter avec lui, il déposa la serviette humide sur ses épaules et, en boitillant il reparti en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain, Cameron sorti de sa chambre, elle portait un mini short et une brassière assortie. Tout deux restèrent figés en voyant l'autre. Les yeux de Cameron allèrent se porter sur la jambe blessée de House, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'étendu des dégâts, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Le regard de House la détaillait des pied à la tête, sa tenu ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination, il savait déjà qu'elle était belle, c'était en parti pour ça qu'il l'avait engagé mais cette vision le confortait dans son choix, elle était vraiment très belle. En sentant le regard de son patron la détailler, elle rougit violemment et se détourna de lui et se précipita dans la salle de bain en le bousculant au passage. Le bruit de la serrure le fit revenir sur terre, il se retourna et regarda la porte close de laquelle il venait de sortir, puis reparti lentement vers sa chambre, une fois dans la pièce il se jeta sur le lit se repassant la scène dans sa tête, il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder sans la revoir dans cette tenue. De son côté Cameron s'était engouffrée dans la salle de bain pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur qu'il lui avait lancé. Il était chargé de tellement de sous entendu qu'elle en avait été gêné, c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un tel effet. Il avait beau répéter sur tout les ton qu'il était blessé, elle avait vu un homme entier et désirable dans ce couloir ce soir. Après s'être calmée, elle entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête pour voir si tout était calme, ne voyant rien, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et silencieux vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ils s'endormirent tout deux avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient vraiment bien fait de venir ensemble._

_Le lendemain matin alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour descendre l'escalier, il entendit Cameron se lever. Hésitant, il décida de taper à sa porte. _

_C : Entrez._

_H : Je vais descendre, vous m'aidez ?_

_Elle finissait de s'habiller, elle était encore en sous vêtement, chose qui ne semblait pas perturber House plus que ça, alors que elle enfilait son pantalon et son pull en quatrième vitesse. Elle se tourna vers House qui la regardait._

_C : Vous êtes sûr ?_

_H : Sinon je ne serais pas venu vous le demander._

_C : Alors oui._

_Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre de Cameron juste au moment où Sam montait pour les réveiller, elle afficha un grand sourire en les voyant ensemble. Cameron lui jeta un regard noir alors que House affichait un regard innocent. _

_S : Le petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine, je vais chercher mon père. Ally, les clefs sont sur la table._

_C : Ok merci._

_Sam redescendit les marches en courant et sorti de la maison. Les deux docteurs étaient restés sur le palier. House tendit à la jeune femme sa canne puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et, comme la veille, ils descendirent les marches. Arrivés en bas, elle lui rendit la canne._

_H : Merci._

_Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où les attendait le petit déjeuner. _

_C : Vous avez pris votre blouson en cuir ?_

_H : Oui, pourquoi ?_

_C : Il va vous le falloir._

_H : Il est dans ma chambre. _

_C : Je vais le chercher._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son patron y pénétra et se laissa imprégner par l'odeur de son parfum. Elle trouva le blouson et redescendit. Il avait fini de déjeuner et il rangeait les tasses sales dans le lave-vaisselle. _

_C : Vous êtes près ?_

_H : Euh… Oui, mais pourquoi ?_

_C : On doit aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas oublié quand même ?_

_H : Ah oui c'est vrai, mais pourquoi le blouson? _

_C : Surprise… Vous venez._

_Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se dirigea non vers une voiture qui se situait dans la rue mais vers le garage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il comprit. Une magnifique moto noire était garée à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha et elle lui tendit les clefs. Il cala sa canne dans les calles pieds et enjamba l'engin et le fit démarrer, le bruit du moteur le fit sourire. Décidément, si elle continuait comme ça, il allait falloir qu'il change d'opinion sur les surprises. Il fit avancer la moto alors que Cameron récupérait deux casques et qu'elle fermait le portail. Elle lui tendit un casque et enfourcha la moto derrière lui. Elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et ils partirent. House roulait très vite, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle lui faisait confiance. Une fois arrivé devant le centre commercial, elle mit pied a terre. Il se gara et descendit de la moto. Ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial et se dirigèrent vers la boutique pour homme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Il reparti avec un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate assortie. Par contre, pour Cameron ce fut un peu plus long. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de robes, elle se senti comme Julia Robberts dans Pretty Woman, elle entrait dans la cabine avec une robe, la passait et elle ressortait pour qu'il lui dise son avis. Elle passa une vingtaine de tenu différentes avant de trouver celle qui était parfaite. La dernière fois qu'elle sorti, elle portait une robe bleu nuit, sans bretelle qui épousait à la perfection son corps. Quand elle vit la tête de House, elle sut que c'était la bonne, il la regarda et se figea. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, il était entrain de prendre un cachet de Vicodine, il arrêta son mouvement et resta la bouche ouverte devant elle._

_C : Ca va ?_

_H : Euh… Oui._

_Il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle._

_C : Je crois que ce sera celle la._

_Elle retourna dans la cabine pour remettre ses vêtements. Quand elle sorti House n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours dans sa main le cachet, il l'avait oublié. Elle lui sourit en lui montrant sa main._

_C : Vous avez trouvé mieux que la Vicodine à ce que je vois._

_Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et vit la petite pilule dans le creux, il l'avala et lui rendit son sourire._

_C : On y va ?_

_H : Oui._

_Il se leva et la suivit pour aller payer la robe. Ensuite, ils sortirent du magasin et regardant l'heure, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était grand temps de manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul restaurant que proposait le centre commercial, à savoir un Macdonald. Alors qu'ils allaient commander, House laissa Cameron choisir pour lui, il avait une dernière course à faire. Sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme, il parti dans les dédales de la grande surface. Elle s'installa après avoir commandé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoint avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Elle essaya de savoir où il était allé mais ne réussi pas à avoir le moindre petit indice, juste ce sourire._

_Après le repas ils se dirigèrent vers la sorti pour récupérer la moto. Ils s'installèrent comme à l'allée à l'exception du fait que Cameron tenait deux grands sacs où étaient enfermé leurs affaires. Il conduisit plus lentement au retour qu'a l'allée mais, s'ils avaient rencontré la police ils auraient été bon pour un petit tour au poste. Ils arrivèrent à la maison en même temps que Sam et son père. _

_Ja : Depuis quand laisse tu n'importe qui conduire ta moto ?_

_S : Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, tu vas voir._

_Le passager descendit de la moto et délogea la canne de son emplacement pendant que le conducteur faisait avancer la moto jusque dans le garage._

_Jacob jeta un regard interrogateur à sa fille qui lui fit signe d'attendre avec un grand sourire. Quand la jeune femme enleva son casque, Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. _

_Ja : Ally c'est bien toi ?_

_C : Jacob ! _

_Le regard de l'homme passait de la jeune femme à la canne qu'elle portait à la main. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais avant de pouvoir lui poser une seule question, une voix s'éleva du garage._

_H : Cameron, je sais que tout ce que je touche revêt une valeur des plus érotique a vos yeux mais là c'est ma canne que vous m'avez volé._

_Il sortait du garage en s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur. Cameron jeta un regard d'excuse vers son amie et son père et parti à la rencontre de House. Elle lui tendit l'objet de son désir avec un sourire. Puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers les deux personnes qui les attendaient._

_Après les présentations, Jacob se tourna vers Cameron._

_Ja : Ally, je suis content de te revoir, tu es devenu une belle jeune femme, je revois encore la petite fille qui courrait toute nue dans mon jardin._

_Elle jeta un regard noir à son patron qui arborait un regard amusé._

_C : Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, je me suis calmée depuis, et puis je ne crois pas que mon patron serait très d'accord pour que je coure partout._

_H : Vous savez que vous le faites au moins trois fois par jour, et je ne pense pas que votre patron soit contre._

_Jacob lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_H : Elle est médecin et quand il y a une urgence, elle détalle comme un lapin. Chose que j'approuve. Par contre pour la tenue dans laquelle vous allez courir, ça reste à voir, il faut que je réfléchisse. Vous croyez que Cuddy serait d'accord pour changer les tenues des docteurs ?_

_Nouveau regard interrogateur._

_C : C'est mon patron._

_Ja : Ah, je comprends mieux. Décidément, les filles vous leur trouvez quoi à vos patrons ?_

_Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes, elles éclatèrent de rire._

_S/C : Si tu savais…_

_Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elles rentrèrent dans la maison bras dessus bras dessous sous le regard étonné des hommes._

_H : Euh… J'ai pas tout compris là._

_Ja : Jack était le supérieur hiérarchique de Sam, ils ont fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir se marier. Et visiblement Ally est prête à tout pour vous avoir. _

_En voyant le regard gêné de l'homme à la canne, il s'excusa._

_Ja : Oh, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, je croyais que vous étiez au courant._

_H :…_

_Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison à la suite des jeunes femmes, elles étaient dans le salon. Cameron montrait sa robe à Sam. Quand elles virent qu'elles n'étaient plus seules, elles se figèrent. _

_Ja : Alors, on parlait de nous ?_

_S : Euh… et bien…_

_C : Non. On parlait de nos tenues._

_Ja : Sam tu ne sais pas mentir. Par contre toi Ally._

_C : Tout le monde ment, je ne fais pas exception à la règle._

_Elle lâcha cette phrase en regardant House dans les yeux. Lui détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le jardin. Jacob ne comprenait plus rien, il avait bien vu quelque chose entre ces deux la, mais il avait peur que la jeune femme ne soit tombée sur un homme de la trempe de Jack, un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Il espérait qu'elle ne mettrait pas neuf ans avant de l'avoir. Il avait vu à quel point Sam avait souffert en attendant que Jack fasse le premier pas. Greg lui faisait penser à son futur gendre, le même regard blessé quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, quand il se croyait seul, cela ne tenez pas seulement à sa jambe, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net._

_Ja : Ally, je peux te parler ?_

_C : Oui, bien sur._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Cameron. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit._

_Ja : Ecoutes, je ne veux pas que tu le prenne mal, je ne veux que ton bonheur tu le sais._

_C : Oui, je sais, mais viens en au fait s'il te plais._

_Ja : Je t'ai vu regarder ton patron…_

_C : Ah…_

_Ja : Oui, et j'ai déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui de ma fille quand elle regardait Jack, je ne veux pas que tu doives passer par le même chemin qu'elle._

_C : Mais comment veux tu que je m'en sorte, tu l'as vu ?_

_Ja : Oui, et j'ai aussi vu son regard, il a le même que Jack, cet homme est blessé et ça ne tient pas qu'a sa jambe, il y a autre chose. Tu veux bien me raconter son histoire ?_

_C : Je sais pas si je peux, ça ne m'appartient pas._

_Ja : Je peux t'aider._

_Cameron lui raconta l'histoire de House, l'incompréhension des docteurs devant son cas, son opération, la trahison de sa femme et enfin dans quelles circonstances elle l'avait quitté. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris de Stacy et de Wilson sur l'homme qu'il était avant. Elle lui raconta la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait recouvré l'usage de sa jambe pour la reperdre plus tard. Elle ne lui cacha rien, sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle lui parla de la dichotomie qu'elle avait découvert entre House et Grégory, elle lui expliqua comment elle le voyait souffrir au fil des jours et comment il paraissait en paix avec lui-même lorsqu'il se mettait derrière son piano, mais aussi le voile qui passait sur son visage quand il pensait être seul, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Elle soufrait avec lui. _

_Jacob ne l'avait pas interrompu, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler, d'exorciser ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, il se rendit compte que Jack et House avaient beaucoup de points communs._

_Ja : Ecoute Ally, j'ai vu ma fille passer par là, elle a souffert pendant neuf ans. Quand j'ai rencontré Jack pour la première fois il était comme ton House, il était colonel jusqu'au bout des doigts, à la mort de son fils, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même se cachant derrière le militaire, mais quand il a rencontré Sam, ce masque a commencé à se fissurer. D'après ce que tu m'as raconter, Greg a fait pareil quand il a perdu l'usage de sa jambe, il s'est senti diminué mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'est le départ de sa femme qui l'a détruit et pour survivre il ses construit une carapace, caché derrière elle, il se sent à l'abri mais dès que quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop, il fait tout pour l'éloigner, il a peur. _

_C : Mais pourtant, j'ai vu Grégory._

_Ja : Oui, je sais bien, mais le chemin va être long avant qu'il prenne le pas sur House. Mais ne baisse pas les bras, à ton contact, sa carapace se fissure et petit à petit, il va se sentir en confiance avec toi, ne le presse pas, laisse lui faire le premier pas, mais ne soit pas non plus passive, il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de toi et toi de lui._

_C : Mais comment je peux arriver à faire ça avant qu'on rentre à Princeton, là bas, si notre relation n'a pas évolué, il va se fermer._

_Ja : C'est vrai que quatre jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour faire changer quelqu'un, mais quoi de mieux qu'un mariage. Je te promets que quand il verra le bonheur sur les visages autour de lui, il verra ce qui lui manque tant dans sa vie. Ne perds pas espoir._

_C : Merci Jacob._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule et bientôt, elle fut secouée de sanglots. Il la serra plus fort, lui laissant le temps que se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se reprit et ils descendirent. Sam, Jack et Cassy étaient dans le salon, Cameron parcourut la pièce des yeux, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda dehors._

_S : Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il a pris ma moto._

_Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, elle sortit et alla prendre place sur un banc dans le parc._

_De son côté, House avait besoin de faire le point, il avait emprunté la moto de Sam et était partit. Rouler lui avait toujours fait du bien. Il ne se reconnaissait pas depuis quelques jours. Si Wilson l'avait vu. Lui, d'habitude si hargneux, il était calme, il parlait avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine, alors que d'habitude il fuyait tout contact, il était même gentil. Elle avait peut être raison en disant que Grégory prenait le pas sur House, mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Si elle avait raison cela voulait dire qu'il avait baissé sa garde et qu'il allait encore souffrir et ça, c'était hors de question. A l'allé il avait repéré un bar, il fit demi tour et se gara. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky. _

_A la maison, tous dînèrent dans une atmosphère familiale, seul Cameron ne parlait pas, à la fin du repas, elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha, pourtant, le sommeil la fuyait, elle se demandait où il était, elle savait que conduire la moto de posait pas de problème mais il lui était peut être arrivé quelque chose. Elle entendit les autres aller se coucher, il n'était toujours pas rentré, elle commença à s'inquiéter réellement. Au bout d'une heure, elle entendit un bruit de moteur ralentir au niveau de la maison, puis plus rien. Il était enfin rentré, pendant un moment elle avait eut peur qu'il ne soit repartit par le premier vol. Elle entendit son pas irrégulier dans l'escalier, elle ne bougea pas. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Elle s'allongea et tira la couverture sur elle, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea pas, à l'odeur qu'il dégageait, il avait bu. Restant immobile, elle l'entendit se déshabiller et jeter ses affaires dans la pièce, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours ses habits froissés, cette pensée lui fit venir un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle sentit un courrant d'air quand il tira le drap pour se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés. Visiblement il ne savait pas qu'il était dans sa chambre à elle et non la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa respiration ralentir et prendre un rythme régulier, il dormait. Elle se détendit, elle allait pouvoir sortir du lit sans se faire remarquer. Au moment où elle repoussait la couverture, il se retourna et enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Elle se figea. Ne pouvant plus sortir discrètement du lit, elle resta immobile. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil vint la prendre. _

_Le lendemain matin, Sam devait venir la réveiller pour qu'elles puissent se préparer pour le mariage qui avait lieu en milieu d'après midi. Elle rentra silencieusement dans la chambre et alla écarter les rideaux. Quand elle se retourna pour aller réveiller Allison, elle se figea et petit à petit, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Le tableau qu'elle avait devant elle était attendrissant. En effet, les deux corps sous les couvertures étaient étroitement enlacés. Allison était lovée dans les bras de son compagnon, sa tête reposait sur son épaule, lui paraissait la protéger, il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle, une de ses mains paraissait retenir sa tête, comme s'il avait dans ses bras un bébé. _

_Attendrie par cette vision, elle referma les rideaux décidant qu'elle pouvait les laisser savourer leur bonheur encore quelques heures. _

_Une heure plus tard, Cameron bougea dans son sommeil, elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras de House. Il senti ce mouvement et referma son étreinte autour d'elle. Dans un demi sommeil, il senti qu'il avait quelque chose entre ses bras, ou plutôt quelqu'un, il resta dubitatif, d'habitude quand les call girls venaient, elle partaient quand elles avaient fini, elles ne restaient jamais. En même temps, il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré la veille. Il s'était saoulé dans un bar. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'était pas chez lui. Comment avait il pu faire venir une inconnue chez les amis de Cameron. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et observa la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur le visage tourné vers lui, il avait la gueule de bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent au peu de lumière. Il se rendit compte que c'était Cameron qui partageait son lit. Comment cela avait il put arrivé ? Il avait passé la nuit avec elle et il ne s'en souvenait plus. Le plus doucement possible il tenta de se dégager mais, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans la réveiller, quand il avait voulu se séparer d'elle, sentant le froid qu'il avait laissé, elle s'était encore rapproché de lui. Il décida de jouer le jeu. Il la réveilla le plus tendrement possible, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête puis, lentement il descendit le long de son coups, puis le long de son bras. Au bout d'un moment elle réagit, il senti qu'elle ne dormait plus mais qu'elle savourait le moment, il sentait de petits frissons la parcourir à chaque fois qu'il déposait un baiser. Il remonta et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle y répondit en l'approfondissant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle._

_H : Bien dormi ?_

_C : Hum… Oui et vous ?_

_H : Parfaitement._

_C : J'ai particulièrement aimé le réveil…_

_H : Après la nuit qu'on a passé…_

_C : La nuit ?_

_H : Ben oui…_

_C : Vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas me vexer._

_H : Franchement, je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentrer. Mais, vous voulez dire que vous et moi…_

_C : Il n'y a rien eut. Vous êtes rentré dans ma chambre en croyant que c'était la votre et vous vous êtes endormi sur le champ. Et quand j'ai voulu partir, vous m'avez retenu. _

_H : Oh… Je suis désolé, quand je vous ai trouvé dans mes bras au réveil j'ai cru qu'on avait… enfin vous voyez._

_C : Oui, je vois, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, un réveil comme ça on n'en a pas tous les jours._

_Elle était toujours dans ses bras, elle releva le visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle sorti du lit, le laissant seul. Il la regarda aller tirer les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un grand sourire._

_C : Je vais me doucher, il faut que je me prépare pour le mariage._

_Il la regarda partir, puis quand elle eut fermé la porte, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, ils avaient passé un cap et ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Ne souhaitant pas précipiter les choses, il se leva, mais en prenant appui sur sa jambe droite, il trébuchât et manqua de tomber, dans sa précipitation à analyser la situation il avait oublié sa jambe, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se réveillait sans cette douleur lancinante devenu tellement familière. Il ramassa son blouson qui traînait par terre et en sorti deux Vicodine qu'il avala. Il laissa le temps à la drogue de faire effet puis se leva et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il entendit que Cameron sortait de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter et pris sa place sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour dans sa chambre, il s'habilla et ressorti quand il entendit la jeune femme faire de même. _

_H : On descend ensemble ?_

_Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis ils entreprirent un rituel devenu familier depuis quelques jours, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle lui prit sa canne et ils descendirent les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, elle lui rendit sa canne, et grâce à elle, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement sous le regard de Sam qui s'était avancé en les entendant descendre. _

_S : Le petit déjeuner est sur la table. Ally, quand tu auras fini, j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'habiller. Cassy est parti avec les garçons pour une dernière mise au point, elle a pris sa robe avec elle pour ne pas à avoir à revenir. _

_C : OK, pas de problème._

_Sam se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que les deux autres eux, allaient vers la table où les attendait le petit déjeuner. Ce fut le meilleur moment qu'elle passa depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. House était gentil, prévoyant, tout le contraire de celui qu'elle connaissait et côtoyait depuis trois ans. Après leur petit déjeuner, elle l'aida à remonter pour s'habiller et redescendit pour rejoindre Sam et l'aider à se préparer. _

_Deux heures plus tard tout le monde était prêt. House était redescendu tant bien que mal et il jouait du piano quand les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre, il se retourna pour les regarder et se figea, elles étaient magnifiques. Quand il se leva, Allison le détailla. Il portait le costume qu'ils avaient acheté la veille, mais ce quelle remarque c'est la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Elle était noire, avec un pommeau en argent, elle ne l'avait vu l'arborer qu'une seule fois, lors d'une partie de poker caritative qui avait eut lieu à l'hôpital. _

_H : Waouh… Vous êtes magnifiques._

_S : Et vous alors, vous êtes d'une élégance et cette canne…_

_H ; Oh, ça, c'est un cadeau de Wilson._

_S : Il est temps pour vous d'y aller je crois, tenez prenez ma voiture, une limousine doit venir me prendre. Jack y tient._

_Ils allaient sortir quand House se rappela qu'il avait une surprise pour Cameron._

_H : Cameron, venez un peu par là._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, il plongea alors sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un écrin. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la boite et laissa apparaître une fine chaîne en argent avec un saphir pour pendentif, il avait exactement la couleur de ses yeux. Il vint se placer derrière elle et lui passa le collier autour du coup. C'était parfait. Elle le regardait avec un sourire extatique._

_C : Mais quand…_

_H : Quand vous faisiez la queue pour manger hier._

_C : Merci._

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme._

_Sur ce, ils sortirent et prirent la voiture de Sam pour rejoindre le parc dans lequel devait se dérouler le mariage juste au moment où la limousine arrivait pour laisser paraître Jacob et Cassy qui venait chercher la jeune femme._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils découvrirent le décor. Un grand parc avec en son centre un étang. Sur la rive droite de l'étendue d'eau se dressait une arche qui était précédée de deux rangées de chaises. De nombreux militaires étaient présents. Quand il les vit, Daniel leur fit de grands gestes pour leur dire qu'il avait gardé des places pour eux. Jack était déjà là, en uniforme de cérémonie, Allison comprit ce qui avait attiré son ami en cet homme. Le général Hammond devait célébrer la cérémonie. Après quelques minutes de patience, la limousine arriva, Cassy en descendit pour aller rejoindre Daniel devant l'autel en tant que témoins. Puis, Jacob descendit à son tour tenant la main de sa fille. Soudain le silence se fit. La marche nuptiale retentit dans le parc et Sam s'avança vers son futur époux au bras de son père._

_La cérémonie fut brève mais chargée en émotions, de nombreuses personnes avaient une petite larme au coin des yeux et beaucoup lâchèrent un soupir de contentement quand le général annonça que Jack pouvait embrasser la mariée. Quand la cérémonie fut finie, tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les mariés. Cela allait faire du changement à la base. Il y aurait à nouveau un colonel O'neill, tous espéraient que le nouveau colonel O'neill aurait un meilleur sens de l'humour que l'ancien, mais bon il ne fallait pas trop espérer, l'humour de Jack avait une fâcheuse tendance à déteindre sur ceux qui le côtoyait un peu trop longtemps. Après plusieurs réflexions dans ce sens, Jack menaça de coller un rapport à quiconque critiquerait la nouvelle madame O'neill ou son humour. Après les félicitations, tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande tente qui devait abriter la réception. Une vingtaine de tables avaient été disposé pour permettre aux convives de se restaurer, elles étaient placées de façon à libérer une piste de danse au milieu. _

_La table des mariés était constituée de Jack, Sam, Jacob, Cassy, Daniel et Teal'c. La table où devait manger House et Cameron devait héberger aussi le général Hammond, Walter Harriman, Mark Carter et sa femme Alice._

_Alors qu'ils s'installaient chacun se présenta aux autres. Dès qu'elle sut que deux médecins se trouvait à sa table, Alice décida de s'asseoir à côté de House, juste au cas où. House en était enchanté. La femme semblait être un pipelette qui, au bout de cinq minutes l'excédait déjà, c'était précisément le genre de personne qu'il essayait d'éviter en général. Allison lui jeta un regard compatissant, en lui serrant la main sous la table. Cette femme était vraiment insupportable, elle ne faisait que poser des questions et en plus elle n'avait pas de logique dans ses interrogations, elle sautait du coq à l'âne sans arrêt. _

_A : Alors, docteur, c'est quoi votre spécialité ?_

_H : Le diagnostic._

_A : Et pourquoi cette canne._

_H : Pour faire joli._

_A : Non, je vous ai vu marcher vous ne faites pas semblant._

_H : Alors pourquoi vous demandez._

_A : Vous êtes marié ?_

_H :…_

_A : Je vois divorcé. Elle vous a quitté a cause de votre jambe ?_

_H :…_

_A : Vous n'êtes pas très bavard dans votre genre._

_H :…_

_Elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, il commanda un double whisky à un serveur qui passait près de lui, quand il eut enfin l'objet de son désir, il sorti deux cachets de Vicodine de sa poche et les avala en les faisant descendre avec une gorgé de whisky._

_A : Vous savez vous ne devriez pas mélanger alcool et médicament. C'est pas bon._

_H : Ecoutez, je suis docteur je sais ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi. D'ailleurs, je sais que vous n'êtes pas bien pour moi, votre mari vous est infidèle, il vous a transmit une MST et vous cherchez à vous venger de lui. Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que vous pourrez accomplir votre vengeance. Alors laissez moi tranquille. _

_Tout le monde s'était tut autour de la table, Cameron avait un regard incrédule. _

_H : A oui, et vous monsieur, vous devriez aller voir un docteur pour cette MST, et arrêtez de regarder mon amie comme ça sinon votre femme découvrira à quoi peut aussi servir ma canne. _

_Il lança un regard noir à Mark et pris la main de Cameron et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, la jeune femme rougit, il était jaloux. Le repas commença et House fut adorable avec les convives à l'exception de Mark et Alice, cette dernière évitait de trop parler avec lui, mais son mari lui, lançait des regards de plus en plus appuyés a Cameron ce qui avait le don de faire enrager House. A plusieurs reprises, Allison surprit une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil de son patron, cela ne la rassurait pas, il était capable de tout quand il était dans cet état. Pour se calmer, il buvait plus que de raison et rattrapait sa consommation de Vicodine qu'il n'avait pas pris pendant la semaine. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Daniel se leva et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée._

_D : Bon, en tant que témoin du marié, je me dois de faire un petit discours._

_J : Pas trop long Danny Boy, je ne veux pas que mes invités s'endorment._

_Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ignorant de même les rires qui s'étaient élevé de la salle._

_D : Ca fait onze an que je connais Jack, je l'ai vu passé par toutes les émotions au fil des ans, la première année a été particulièrement difficile, mais, dès que notre chère Sam est entrée dans la vie de Jack, il a semblé transfiguré, il revivait et rien que pour ça, merci Sam. Et puis, au fils des ans, un rapprochement a eut lieu et aujourd'hui nous voila entrain de célébrer leur mariage. Qui aurait put le croire, Jack O'neill marié avec une scientifique, lui qui est totalement allergique aux sciences ? J'avoue que j'ai perdu pas mal d'argent, les paris allaient bon train dans la base et même à la maison blanche. Et oui, ne me regardez pas comme ça, même le président se passionnait pour leur histoire pariant à quel moment ils allaient franchir le pas et je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit lui qui ait gagné le pari, il s'est fait 2000$ rien que sur ce jour, c'est lui qui leur a donné la dérogation. Je sais, certain diront que c'est de la triche, et ils auront raison mais bon que dire au président des Etats-Unis ? Vous êtes un tricheur ? Non, je pense que Jack aurait pu mais pas moi. Bon, je vois qu'il commence à s'impatienter donc je n'ai qu'une seule chose à ajouter. Félicitation à tous les deux, soyez heureux._

_Tout le monde applaudit et Jack et Sam se levèrent pour prendre leur ami dans leur bras. Les discours se succédèrent, d'abord le général Hammond, puis le père de Sam et enfin Cassy. Quelques larmes furent versées puis la musique commença et les mariés ouvrirent le bal. A la seconde danse, les convives se joignirent au couple. _

_A : Vous dansez docteur ?_

_H : Bien sûr, comme si j'avais envi de danser avec vous._

_Elle se retourna vers Walter, qui accepta joyeusement de danser avec elle. Cameron avait quitté la table pour danser avec Jack, Daniel, puis Teal'c et enfin Jacob. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à House. Elle vit la femme assise à ses côtés se renfrogner après la réponse de House. Puis, alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir, Mark, l'invita à danser, mais House s'interposa._

_M : Vous dansez Allison ?_

_H : Non, j'ai déjà réservé cette danse._

_M : C'est ça, comme si vous pouviez danser._

_H : Qu'insinuez vous ?_

_M : Vous êtes infirme, qu'est ce qu'une femme comme elle peut bien faire avec quelqu'un comme vous ?_

_C : Arrêtez._

_Mark attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, House saisit sa canne et, alors que Cameron se dégageait de la poigne de l'homme, il lui assena un coup sur le tibia ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Sans lui adresser un seul regard, House se retourna vers la jeune femme._

_H : Vous allez bien ?_

_C : Oui, ça va, merci. _

_H : Vous voulez danser ?_

_C : Mais, je croyais…_

_Il se leva, tendit sa canne à Alice qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux et entraîna Cameron sur la piste. Il semblait qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème avec sa jambe. La série de slow venait de commencer, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ils commencèrent à danser. Elle faisait attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Mais il semblait ne plus rien sentir. La main qui était placée dans son dos commença à faire un lent vas et viens le long de la colone vertébrale de la jeune femme alors qu'il déposait celle qu'il tenait dans sa main sur sa poitrine, elle nicha sa tête au creux de son coup et se laissa guider par l'homme. Sam et Jack les regardaient danser, ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, elle avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de son cavalier et lui avait baissé la sienne pour que ses lèvres soient en contact avec le coup de la jeune femme, il déposait de petits baisers dans son coup. Curieusement, il paraissait suivre la musique. Les doigts de Cameron s'étaient nichés dans les cheveux de l'homme et jouaient avec. Au bout d'un moment, leur lèvres se trouvèrent et sous le regard attendrit des mariés ils s'embrassèrent, le temps paru s'arrêter autour d'eux, la musique prit fin mais ils ne se séparaient pas, au bout de quelques secondes il levèrent la tête pour regarder autour d'eux, ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Gênée, elle leur envoya un sourire en rougissant, lui détournait le regard. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, main dans la main, vers leur table où les attendaient Mark et Alice. _

_H : Que disiez vous ?_

_Mark baissa la tête, il refusa de croiser le regard bleu de son interlocuteur qui s'était fait inquisiteur. _

_H : Si je vous reprend à parler de quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, ou encore à critiquer les choix de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas dans le tibia que je taperais la prochaine fois. Vous m'avez bien compris ?_

_Mark marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un acquiescement, House récupéra sa canne et se rassit à côté de Cameron. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse, tout le monde s'amusait, les danses se succédaient. Sur les coups de 3h du matin, il ne restait plus que les proches des mariés. House et Cameron décidèrent de partir, après avoir salué les derniers invités, ils prirent la voiture de Sam pour rentrer à la maison. House monta les marches à cloche pied sous le rire de Cameron qui le suivait, arrivé en haut, il l'embrassa langoureusement pour la faire taire ce qui se révéla un excellent moyen. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de l'homme sans se séparer et dans une effervescence qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue, les vêtements commencèrent à voler à travers la pièce. Il la déposa sur le lit, elle ne portait plus que le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il la regarda, elle était parfaite. Il s'allongea près d'elle et lentement, ils firent l'amour. Il se révéla un amant prévoyant,tendre et attentionné, mais bien vite, leur étreinte devint plus bestiale, ils laissaient libre cours à leurs envies. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin. _

_Aux alentours de 13h, il se réveilla, il se sentait bien, plus aucune douleur ne parcourait sa jambe, il était heureux, son regard se porta sur la femme endormie à ses côtés, il la contempla un moment avant de remonter le drap sur elle. Elle s'éveilla et rencontra le regard azur de son amant elle lui sourit. _

_H : Alors bien dormi ?_

_C : Hum… Oui. Et vous ?_

_H : Vous ? Je crois qu'on peut passer au tu maintenant, tu crois pas ?_

_C : Oui, tu as raison._

_Elle l'embrassa tendrement en se nichant dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête. _

_C : Greg…_

_H : Quoi ?_

_C : Merci. _

_Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, il senti qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir près d'elle, d'avoir une preuve tangible que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient heureux. _

_H : Tu sais, on ne va pas pouvoir rester toute la journée dans le lit._

_C : Ah bon et pourquoi ?_

_Elle lui avait dit ça avec dans les yeux une lueur espiègle, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser._

_H : Et doucement, n'oublis pas que je suis un infirme, ne me brusque pas._

_Elle le regarda et décela dans son regard une lueur amusée, elle lui donna un coup sur le torse et reprit sa lente torture, elle parcourait les contours de son visage en y déposant de petits baiser, puis, lentement elle descendit le long de son coup pour poursuivre son chemin sur sa poitrine. Ils refirent l'amour à la lumière du jour qui inondait la pièce, sans le voile de l'obscurité pour les cacher, ils se découvrirent mutuellement. Après leur étreinte, une lascivité s'installa en eux, ils restèrent enlacés dans un demi sommeil. Une demi heure plus tard, Cameron se dégagea à contre cœur des bras de l'homme._

_H : Où tu vas ?_

_C : J'ai faim et il faut que je prenne une douche._

_Il la regarda avec gourmandise. _

_C : Oh, non.  
Elle attrapa une chemise qui traînait par terre l'enfila et s'enfuit de la chambre pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain et verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna vers la chambre, elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, il n'avait pas bougé, il s'était même endormi. Elle le laissa, il en avait bien besoin après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle descendit pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle passa devant Jack et Sam enlacés dans le salon, ils ne firent aucun commentaire en la voyant habillée de la chemise d'homme mais échangèrent un sourire complice. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un solide petit déjeuner pour deux qu'elle remonta dans la chambre. Quand il entendit le bruit des tasses et sentit l'odeur du café, il se réveilla. _

_C : Ah les hommes…_

_Elle vint se placer à côté de lui et ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner, il était 15h._

_Il leur restait un jour à passer dans le colorado. Ils devaient prendre l'avion le lendemain matin, Sam devait les emmener à l'aéroport. Ils décidèrent de passer la journée simplement. Après une douche rapide, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent pour rejoindre les jeunes mariés dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour de moto. Ils roulèrent pendant un moment avant de se garer près d'une forêt où ils découvrirent une clairière très romantique. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée là. Ils discutaient se racontant mutuellement leurs vies, il est vrai que House était assez réticent à parler de lui, mais sous le regard implorant de la jeune femme il se lança. _

_Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils rentrèrent pour partager le repas de leurs hôtes. Les deux couples se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, Cassy était resté avec Daniel et Jacob avait dû repartir. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis après le repas, House se mit au piano, Cameron à ses côtés, et commença à jouer alors que Sam et Jack dansaient lentement dans le salon. Puis, tous les quatre partirent se coucher pour savourer une nuit des plus courte que ce soit pour les mariés ou pour le nouveau couple._

_Le soleil se leva sur les préparatifs du départ, House et Cameron préparaient leurs bagages pour rejoindre le New Jersey dans la matinée, leur avion devait décoller à 10h30. Jack monta les aider à tout descendre alors qu'Allison se chargeait de House. Ils partagèrent un dernier petit déjeuner ensemble puis, ils partirent pour l'aéroport. Ils embarquèrent dans l'avion après des au revoir plus que pathétiques aux yeux de House. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient plus besoin, le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'avait rien de tendu comme cela avait été a l'allé. Ils étaient détendu, ils n'avaient pas encore à penser de ce que pourrait dire leurs collègues quand ils devraient retourner au travail. Dès que l'avion eut décollé, ils s'endormirent pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qui leur avait manqué les nuits précédentes. Cameron avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de House et lui l'avait entouré de son bras, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur dont ils avaient besoin, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Quelques heures plus tard, l'hôtesse vint les réveiller pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient atterrir. Ils reprirent la voiture de Cameron et 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant chez elle. _

_H : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?_

_C : Il faut que je prenne quelques affaires et que je regarde mes messages, tu m'attends?_

_H : Bien sûr._

_Elle rentra chez elle, elle avait deux messages sur son répondeur, le premier était de Sam lui demandant si elle était bien arrivé et de l'appeler pour parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant la semaine, le second était de Chase, il voulait savoir si elle avait envie aller boire un verre avec lui. Négligeant le second, elle appela Sam pour la rassurer sur son sort, lui promettant de tout lui raconter plus tard parce que House l'attendait. Elle farfouilla dans sa penderie pour trouver des habits et ressorti en claquant la porte. House avait récupéré sa moto, il lui tendit son casque alors que lui chaussait ses lunettes de soleil, elle grimpa derrière lui et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement du conducteur._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier si Wilson avait bien nourrit Steve McQuin le rat que House avait adopté quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis, il se dirigea vers son répondeur, il avait 25 messages. Tous le Wilson. Il lança un sourire gêné à la jeune femme qui le regardait. _

_H : Assieds toi, tu vas pas resté debout toute la journée._

_C : C'est que ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici en y était invité, les seules fois où je suis venu chez toi, je suis rentrée de force._

_Il lui envoya un sourire et la pris dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres._

_H : Aujourd'hui tu es la bienvenue, fais comme chez toi. Mais ne range rien._

_Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à cette remarque, House aimait son petit désordre, il ne fallait rien changer de place. _

_Ils commandèrent leur dîner à un traiteur chinois et mangèrent enlacés sur le canapé, chacun faisant goûter son plat à l'autre. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avachit devant la télé. Pour le repas du soir, ils mangèrent les restes et allèrent se coucher pour profiter de leur dernière nuit où ils pourraient profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir à penser au lendemain._

_Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain, une lourde interrogation planait au dessus de leur tête : comment allaient ils faire à l'hôpital ? _

_Ils se levèrent prirent leur petit déjeuner sans échanger un seul mot, ils savaient qu'ils devaient en parler mais aucun ne voulait ouvrir les hostilités._

_C : J'en peux plus._

_H : Quoi ?_

_C : Ca… Nous… _

_H : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_C : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu te poses exactement les mêmes questions que moi a savoir qu'est ce qu'on va faire quand on va retourner à l'hôpital, on ne peut pas reprendre nos petites vies chacun de notre côté. Je ne le veux pas._

_H : Mais moi non plus je ne le veux pas._

_Elle se senti soulagé, elle avait peur qu'il lui dise quelque chose comme oublions tout ça. Mais il semblait aussi perturbé par la situation qu'elle. _

_C : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

_H : Je ne sais pas. _

_Ils se regardèrent échangèrent un petit sourire, et allèrent dans le salon. House se plaça derrière son piano et commença à jouer, elle s'était installée sur le canapé, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. _

_C : On n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Au regard blessé qu'il lui lança, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas choisit les bons mots._

_C : Non, non tu m'as mal comprise, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis très longtemps. Je veux simplement qu'on se comporte normalement au boulot._

_Il la regarda avec un sourire gourmand sur le visage._

_H : Je sais pas si je vais y arriver._

_C : Greg arrêtes, tu sais ce que je veux dire. _

_H : Oui,je sais, mais le problème est qu'au moins une personne sait que nous sommes partis ensemble et si on agit comme avant, elle va se douter de quelque chose et ce sera invivable pour nous. Et puis, je suis sûr que Wilson va le voir tout de suite. Il n'est pas bête c'est un docteur tu sais._

_Elle lui sourit, il avait raison, Cuddy était au courant, Wilson devait se douter de quelque chose. Les choses allaient être plus compliquées que prévu. La voyant perdue dans ses pensées, il vint se placer à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, elle était bien dans se bras, comme si elle était enfin à sa place._

_H : Et si on agissait sans se préoccuper des autres ? _

_C : Hum, oui ce serait pas mal, mais à condition de rester professionnel._

_H : Mais bien sûr._

_Il l'embrassa langoureusement._

_C : Exactement le contraire de ça._

_H : Hum… oui. Mais… sa… va… être… dur…_

_Il déposait de petit baiser le long de son coup, elle se détendit et se retourna vers lui pour capturer sa bouche. Ils baptisèrent le canapé de House. A midi, elle sorti chercher à manger alors que House allait prendre une douche. Alors qu'il était sous l'eau, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir._

_H : Déjà de retour, je croyais…_

_Il avait ouvert la porte et au lieu de Cameron c'était Wilson qui se tenait sur le palier. _

_H : Wilson… Euh, écoute, tu peux pas resté là._

_Il jetait des regards vers le couloir. _

_W : Pourquoi, t'attends quelqu'un ?_

_H : Non, mais je suis fatigué, je dois me reposer, je reprends le boulot demain et je veux être en forme pour embêter Cuddy et faire enrager Chase. La routine quoi._

_W : Oui, je vois, et le fait que je viens de voir Cameron sortir de chez toi n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu ne veux pas que je reste._

_H : Ah… Tu l'as vu… _

_W : Oui et je te conseille de ne pas faire semblant demain au travail parce que les jeunes sont aussi au courant que tu étais avec elle dans le Colorado._

_H : Et qui le leur à dit, je parie que c'est Cuddy, c'était la seule au courant, je vais lui faire avaler son décolleté._

_W : En fait, tu t'es trahi tout seul._

_H : Développe._

_W : Quand Chase a téléphoné à Cameron il y a quelques jour, tu jouais du piano, on a entendu la musique derrière elle. D'ailleurs, Chase s'est fait 40$. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu partirais avec elle._

_H : Les gens changent. _

_W : Pas toi House, je te connais. _

_H : Ecoutes je sais pas ce que tu insinue, si tu ne veux pas me croire ne le fais pas, mais ne viens pas m'emmerder avec ça, si tu veux tout savoir je l'aime…_

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, son regard se porta derrière Wilson qui se retourna à son tour pour découvrir une Cameron les bras chargés de courses et le visage décomposé. Elle avait palie en entendant la dernière phrase de House. Elle n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation, trop de chose se passait en même temps. Elle lâcha les courses et tituba. Wilson se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il passa devant House pour la déposer sur le canapé._

_H : Tu es content de toi ?_

_W : Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas. _

_H : Je m'en fous de tes excuses, va t'en, casse toi de chez moi._

_Il s'agenouilla devant Cameron ne cherchant même pas à vérifier que Wilson partait, il était concentré sur la jeune femme. _

_H : Allison réveille toi, Allison._

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux._

_C : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_H : Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as fait un malaise, c'est rien, c'est passé. _

_Quand il croisa son regard il comprit qu'elle se rappelait ses dernières paroles._

_C : C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Wilson ?_

_H : Et bien… Je crois, non, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime._

_Elle lui sourit et se jeta à son coup._

_C : Moi aussi je t'aime._

_H : Comment on va faire ?_

_C : De quoi tu parles ?_

_H : Tu as laissé les courses tomber dans le couloir, on va manger quoi maintenant ?_

_C : Tu es insupportable Grégory House._

_H : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._

_Elle se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber sur le plancher de son appartement. _

_C : Oui. Mais, pour l'instant j'ai faim. _

_Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard frustré de l'homme allongé par terre. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Wilson entrain de ramasser les couses qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout._

_W : Cameron, ça va mieux ?_

_C : Oui, trop d'émotions en même temps. _

_W : Tenez._

_Il lui tendit les sacs, elle les prit et se retourna pour rentrer chez House._

_C : Vous venez ?_

_W : Euh, je suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée, il est assez énervé contre moi. _

_C : Venez je vous dis._

_Il entra dans l'appartement de House avec appréhension. House était sous la douche, il suivit Cameron dans la cuisine de son ami et l'aida à faire le repas. _

_Finalement House avait opté pour un bain. Ils eurent donc tout le temps de faire la cuisine. Quand ils eurent fini de tout préparer il disposèrent les plats sur la table et s'installèrent._

_C : Greg tu viens c'est prêt._

_H : J'arrive._

_Wilson eut un petit sourire, devant le regard interrogateur de Cameron, il s'expliqua._

_W : Je n'ai entendu qu'une seule personne l'appeler Greg, c'était Stacy. Par contre je ne l'ai jamais entendu répondre sur ce ton. Il a changé, c'est un fait._

_Quand House pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, il vit Wilson, mais devant le regard de Cameron il ne dit rien. Wilson en fut soulagé. Son ami avait changé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. _

_W : Ecoute House, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure._

_H : C'est rien, et puis sans toi je n'aurais jamais réalisé ce que je savais déjà. _

_Les deux amis échangèrent un regard disant que tout était effacé. _

_W : Bon alors racontez moi ce mariage._

_Ils passèrent l'après midi à lui raconter comment c'était passé le mariage, ce qui amusa beaucoup Wilson. House avait vraiment changé et d'après ce que disait Cameron, ça n'avait pas été facile, autant pour elle que pour lui. Le soir, il partagea leur repas et resta, à la demande de la jeune femme avec eux pendant la soirée. A 23h, il partit laissant les amoureux seuls. Ils allèrent se coucher et après un câlin, ils 'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Quand le réveil de House sonna à 8h15, ils se levèrent, burent un café et partirent. La tension était palpable. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'appréhender la réaction de leur collègues. House était nerveux et ça s'en ressentait dans sa conduite, il prenait les virages plus serrés que nécessaire et roulait trop vite. Cameron s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée en pleine tempête. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en un seul morceau. Il se gara à sa place, la jeune femme descendit de la moto et attendit qu'il fasse de même, puis pour lui donner du courage autant qu'a elle, elle l'embrassa. Il répondit vivement à son baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, tout appréhension avait quitté leurs visages. Il récupéra sa canne, avala un Vicodine et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de House. Quand ils entrèrent ils trouvèrent Chase et Foreman assis dans la salle de diagnostic ils discutaient tranquillement. House ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Cameron qui lui envoya un grand sourire au passage. Foreman poussa un grand soupir et donna à Chase 50$._

_Ch : Cuddy vous attend dans son bureau. _

_Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait entendu. Il se dirigea vers son bureau ignorant les deux hommes assis, Cameron le suivit et tira les rideaux pour les protéger des regards curieux. _

_C : Il faut que tu ailles la voir ne serai ce que pour Cassy. _

_Il ne répondit rien, resta le dos tourné. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. _

_C : Greg, regarde moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_H : Rien, je n'avais simplement pas prévu que ce serait aussi dur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver._

_C : Greg, je t'aime._

_Elle s'approcha et il la prit dans ses bras. _

_H : Je t'aime aussi._

_Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme. _

_C : Va la voir._

_Quand il entra dans le bureau de Cuddy elle leva la tête._

_Cuddy : Ca fait une heure que je vous attends._

_H : Oh, je suis désolé, mais quand je suis arrivé les jeunes ont voulu savoir ce que sa faisait d'être en vacance. Ils connaissent pas vous savez. _

_Cuddy : Ca s'est bien passé ?_

_H : A merveille, j'étais entouré de militaires, je ne connaissais personne, une semaine parfaite quoi._

_Cuddy : Wilson est venu me voir, je suis au courant._

_H : Faites moi penser à lui couper la langue._

_Cuddy : Je suis contente pour vous. _

_H : Merci. J'ai une requête._

_Cuddy : Allez y._

_H : Quand j'étais dans le Colorado, j'ai rencontré une étudiante en médecine et je veux l'avoir dans mon équipe pendant son stage. _

_Cuddy : Il avait raison, vous avez changé, le House que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté un étudiant dans son service._

_H : C'est oui ou c'est non ? De toute façon même si c'est non, je n'aurais qu'à imiter votre signature. Ce ne sera pas la première fois._

_Cuddy : C'était trop beau. Oui, c'est bon vous l'aurez votre étudiante. _

_Il sorti du bureau sous le regard amusé de Cuddy, qu'est ce qui s'était passé pendant cette semaine. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais elle estima ne pas avoir perdu au change. House était toujours aussi doué et en plus il était gentil, que demander de plus ? Peut être qu'il mette enfin sa blouse._

_Quand il entra dans son bureau, il vit Chase en grande conversation avec Cameron, visiblement elle était mal à l'aise. Foreman avait disparut entre temps._

_Il entra dans la pièce, attrapa Cameron par le bras et, sous le regard ébahit de Chase il l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme répondit a son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant au fil des minutes, Foreman pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de Wilson et Cuddy, tous se figèrent en voyant les deux amants enlacés. _

_Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se tournèrent vers les autres avec un grand sourire qui illuminait leur visage. Personne ne les avait vu si heureux depuis qu'ils les connaissaient._

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien ne serait comme avant à l'hôpital de Princeton._

_FIN _

39


End file.
